


Aliana Drabble #4

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, College Student Alicia, College Student Diana, Dork, Eggs, F/F, High School Student Chris, The miracle of life, biology homework, hatching eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt "I bet it’s a boy.” - “I bet it’s a turtle.”





	Aliana Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> “I bet it’s a boy.” - “I bet it’s a turtle.” diana/alicia please!

“CHRIS! WHY ARE THERE A BUNCH OF EGGS IN THE LIVING ROOM UNDER A HEAT LAMP!” Alicia yelled as she flopped on the couch, dragging Diana down with her.

“I’m right here, you don’t need to yell.” Chris said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen with a half eaten pop tart in one hand and a can of coke in the other. “I found them in the quarry. I brought them to my science teacher and he said I should see if I can get them to hatch. He’s giving me extra credit.” Chris explained as he took a seat on the floor opposite the girls and looked in the box.

“One of them has a crack.” Diana pointed out as she started to pull her and Alicia’s books from their bags and setting them on the table around the box.

“What, where?” Chris asked, dropping his pop tart on the table as he leaned in close to look.

“There.” Diana said as she pointed at one egg in the middle of the cluster of nine.

“Maybe you broke it.” Alicia commented as she scooted forward forward to get a better look.

Chris was about to argue that he hadn’t when the egg shook slightly, the crack growing a little large. Another egg also stared to crack a moment later. “Holy shit! They’re actually hatching!” Chris said with a grin before stuffing the rest of his forgotten pop tart in his mouth.

The three ended up sitting around the box for the next hour watching the eggs slowly start to crack and wiggle as the creatures inside fought to be born.

The first egg that Diana had noted as cracking was close to opening, a section pushing out of the crack enough that the membrane would brake soon.

“I bet it’s a boy.” Alicia commented, watching the eggs continue to crack and twitch.

“I bet it’s a turtle.” Diana said with a snort of a laugh.

“I bet it’s a snake.” Chris countered.

A few minutes later the first egg finally gave out and the head of a small turtle appeared. Chris helped it break the rest of the way free while Alicia looked up care for baby turtles and Diana took pictures for Chris to give his teacher when he brought them in on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> 


End file.
